Outcast Angel
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: The Grigori ordered the heartbind, but when it fails and loss causes her heart's destruction there is only one option left. The Outcast. But will Astarte succumb to this creature within or will Mephisto and Amaimon be able to save her from herself?
1. You're leaving?

The sky was grey and downcast as the two of them watched the funeral. They had both being dragged there to, as Mephisto had put it, "Keep them out of trouble." Amaimon sighed and turned to Astarte. "Are you bored of this yet?" He asked. "I was bored before it started." She answered. They both watched as the coffin was brought out, followed by a number of exorcists. "I can't believe Aniue actually has to go to these things." She mused aloud. "And how could he drag us along? I mean we wouldn't have caused that much damage." Amaimon added. Astarte nodded in agreement then suddenly looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain soon." She mumbled. She raised her wings so that they were above both their heads. As the first few droplets fell, she spotted a familiar mess of dark hair. "Do you think he'll ever be a suitable vessel for father?" Amaimon asked. Astarte glanced at her promised one then shook her head. "As you said, he's too unruly, too rash to serve much potential as a host for father. Now his brother, he's got hidden potential." She said, raising her claw to scratch the back of her neck.

"Yeah, but he doesn't possess the flames." Amaimon pointed out. "But that doesn't necessarily mean he lacks them." Astarte stated. "His may not have awakened yet." The two of the turned to look at their two half-brothers and their friends. "So, you plan to put this to the test?" Amaimon queried. "I can't though can I?" Astarte said. "Remember I'm bound with a heart bind. If I put so much as a strand of fur from the tuft on my tail out of line, I'll be exorcised faster than we can say "Gehenna Gate"." She sighed and leant back against the tree they were sitting in. "So, unless we can find a way of testing my theory without the risk of exorcism, all we can do is monitor both of them." "And why would you want to do that my fabulous Angel?" Mephisto's voice startled the two of them so badly that they fell out of the tree and crashed to the ground in a heap. He stood over the two of them and nudged the entangled mass of demonic limbs with his foot. "Well?" He asked. Astarte slowly extracted herself from underneath Amaimon. "Why would we want to do what Aniue?" She asked innocently. "You know what" Mephisto said. "Now tell me why?"

"To see if the rumours that only one of them possesses the flames are true." She answered quickly. "You should be more concerned with convincing the Vatican that you have changed your ways." He said. Her ears went down. "Sir Pheles?" A voice echoed from behind Mephisto. The three of them stared as Rin walked up with the others. "Why are they here?" The flame-coloured haired exorcist asked. "To ensure they stay out of trouble." Mephisto stated. Astarte sat back on her haunches. "Is there some law saying we can't be here?" She asked, a mocking light flickering in her eyes. Amaimon let out a chuckled beside her as the woman growled. "Sir Pheles does have a point Shura." Rin's brother stated. "Whilst here, the two of them are pretty much under constant supervision of multiple exorcists. They can't do anything that could harm anyone." Shura merely huffed. "I still don't trust her." She said darkly. "Why?" "Well, look at her." Shura pointed at Astarte. Or rather, the spot Astarte had been sitting in a few moments ago.

"What the…? Where'd she go?" One of the students cried. Rin suddenly spotted something purple coiling near the other side of the tree. He walked around to see Astarte on her hands and knees, her rear sticking up in the air, as she watched something intently. She jolted forward, her claws wrapping around something and then sat up and inspected her catch. Rin peeked over her shoulder to see her staring at a butterfly. She stared at it as it fluttered in her claws. A smile slowly spread across her face as she watched the fragile creature. Amaimon crouched beside her to examine it as well. Mephisto smiled at their child-like curiosity at such a tiny creature. "Why are they here?" A cold voice startled them, causing Astarte to jolt and crush the butterfly in her claws. She looked disappointed as she turned to see the Paladin glaring at her. "You two are dangerous. Especially you!" He pointed at Astarte, one hand resting on the hilt of his blade. Astarte growled at him in response.

"If they are here, they can't cause trouble can they baldy?" Shura said. The Paladin glanced at her. "You are the last person I'd expect to defend such horrors." He remarked. "I'd rather side with two demons then with you." Shura snapped. Astarte and Amaimon both watched with a bored expression. "Want to go explore?" He asked her. "Alright" She stood and opened her wings, wrapping her arms around his waist whilst he coiled his around her neck. Shura and the Paladin stopped their arguing when the gusts of air generated by the flapping of her wings brushed past them. Rin stood and stared as the steady wing beat lifted both demons skywards and away from the funeral. As he watched, he felt jealously burn in his heart. She was far more dangerous than he was. And yet, she had gotten away with essentially everything and escaped with little more than a heart bind. He on the other hand had been issued with a death warrant twice and never actually killed any humans. It wasn't fair. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his blade. His anger did not go unnoticed.

As the two of them flew above the town to their favourite spot on one of the many water towers, Astarte sensed the rage of their half- brother turn his aura red. "Oh dear. I think I've annoyed our annoying little bastard of a half-brother." She mused aloud. Amaimon merely laughed. "So where will we explore?" She asked him. He paused for a few moments. "We've explored everywhere we can haven't we?" He asked her. "I think so. Shall we go see what Aniue is doing now instead?" She asked him. He nodded and jumped from the top of the water tower. "Who knows?" He called as she flew after him. "Maybe we can find out what's annoyed our little brother so much." She laughed as she chased him through the town to Mephisto's home. When they arrived back, a stranger stood talking to Mephisto. "…so the Grigori has decided that you are to go on this mission Sir Pheles." Astarte froze in place when she heard this. "What of Astarte?" Mephisto asked, the two men blind to the presence of the two demonic teens.

"She will have to remain here. She cannot accompany you on this mission, so the heart bind will be temporarily released until the mission is complete." The man said as he turned to walk away. He froze when he saw the two of them standing and staring at him. "Aniue, where are you going?" Amaimon asked. "The Vatican wants me to travel to America to gather some new potential exorcists and bring them back here for training." Mephisto answered. Astarte remained frozen in place. Mephisto walked over to her. "I won't be gone that long. You'll be fine." He whispered to her. She looked straight at him. "But Aniue, my nightmares are back." She murmured. Amaimon glanced momentarily at the man but he seemed not to have heard. "Amaimon can help you cope with them until I return. I'll be leaving tomorrow though." He added. Astarte hung her head. "But I don't want you to go." She said softly. Mephisto sighed and embraced her gently. "I'll be back before you know I've been gone." He said to her softly. But in her heart, Astarte knew that even though he would be gone for so little an amount of time, she would succumb to her nightmarish visions.


	2. Entertainment

_Better believe it guys! I'm back baby! And with my latest work, the sequel to "Satan's Angel". This story tells us more about Astarte herself, or rather the sides that make up Astarte. But how will our young demoness cope with a great loss, especially if the constant nightmares have already weakened her ravaged mind? Only time and patience will tell you dear reader._

* * *

Mephisto and Amaimon both watched silently as she tossed and turned, her sleep racked with nightmares. Her face reflected the fear that she suffered as she tried so hard to sleep. Her breath escaped as pants and her lips moved every so often, mouthing unspoken words. This was the third time this night alone that she was disturbed by them. They watched helplessly as their angel suffered at the hands of an unknown nightmare.

_She stood alone in a room. In front of her was a long corridor. "Ah, she's finally here." A hissing voice that spat the words chuckled from the shadows on her right. "Who's there?" She cried, turning rapidly. "I'm what you should be." The voice growled. "Actually, I think you'll find that's what I am." A new voice that sang each word stated from her left. She stared as two people stepped out from the darkness. "You're…You're…" "We're you. Or rather, we're the two halves that make you. I am who you would be were you a full Angel." The woman on the left said. She wore a purple blindfold across her eyes but had the same dark purple almost black hair, pale skin and was tall and willowy. Yet she had no tail, and feathered wings of purple and black. The woman on the right snickered._

"_I am who you would be if you accepted the true demon you are." She sniggered. Astarte's eyes widened when she saw the crown covered in purple flames, the pure evil that radiated from her. But what scared her most was the lack of eyes. Instead, two hollow eye sockets with blood still running like tears from them lay in their place. "Why…why…" "Are we blind?" She nodded "I wear this blindfold in honour and memory of your mother, the blind angel who chose to be blind to the sins of others. She on the other hand ripped out her own eyes to avoid witnessing the good deeds of others." Both of them suddenly turned to her. "But you need to witness what you have become by choosing neither of us." The angel said. "What?" "You willingly chose this half form existence Astarte. As a result your true form is half of both of us. You need to see what your true form looks like." They grabbed her and began dragging her down the corridor._

"_No! I don't want to!" She screamed as she tried to escape. But they held her with grips of iron. "This mirror shows all their true forms. You must see yours, you must stare at it and accept it." They held her in front of a mirror and held her face in place. The reflection blurred and reformed. "No! Please! I don't want to!" She cried out as her new reflection took form. Running down the centre of its body were stitches were the two halves had been sewn together. Its left wing was covered in purple and black feathers, its right was black flesh and purple membrane of a dragon wing, a long black tail with purple tuft coiled and uncoiled. Its left eye was covered with a blindfold but its right eye was missing, blood flowing freely from the socket. The creature grinned and reached towards her, its claws reaching out through the glass. "No! No! NOOOO!" Astarte screamed. _

She jolted upright, still screaming and her eyes clouded by the dream. Mephisto ran to her side and grabbed hold of the thrashing demon. "Astarte, calm down! It's just a dream. Shush now, I'm here." Her thrashings grew weaker, the screams dying down to be replaced by sobs as she clutched at his shirt. He rocked her gently as she sobbed in pure fear. He shushed her and stroked her hair gently as he held her. "I don't want to see it. Don't make me see it." She sobbed. Amaimon crept closer to her. "Astarte, it's only a dream. Nothing's going to happen to you." He whispered softly to her. She glanced at him with one watery eye then looked at Mephisto. Her expression said it all. _It's not just a dream. It's a vision._

That next morning, Astarte stifled a yawn as she and Amaimon travelled with Mephisto to the airport. Her eyes were ringed with dark shadows from the lack of sleep and her energy just seemed to be at an all-time low. At the airport, Mephisto led her to one side to talk to her privately. "I know you don't want me to go, but I have to." He said. She nodded to show she understood, but her face showed how upset she was over the entire situation. "I'll be back soon, so don't worry." He said, kissing her forehead before heading towards the plane the Vatican sent to pick him up. "And, try to stay out of trouble. My fabulous angel." He said with a grin before boarding the plane. Astarte just stood and watched as it took off. "What are we to do now?" She wondered out loud. "We'll just have to find our own entertainment." Amaimon answered. Astarte turned. "Perhaps, our entertainment lies with the students of the cram school?" She asked him, a sly grin forming on her face. He also grinned when he realised what she meant.

At the cram school, Rin struggled to stay awake during his demonology lesson. The teacher's voice was just so boring. He never noticed the door opening and a black cat walking in with a hamster sitting on its back. The cat paused and looked around before spotting him. It hopped up onto his desk and nudged him with its left front paw. He didn't respond, his boredom truly taking over. So, despite the entirely unnecessary need for it, the cat bit his right hand. Rin yelled out as sharp fangs pierced his flesh and leapt up out of his seat as the cat hopped onto a different desk. "Mr Okumura! Is there some reason why you're out of your seat?" The teacher demanded. "YEAH! THAT LITTLE MONSTER JUST BIT ME!" Rin yelled, pointing at the cat. Or where the cat had been. Instead, Astarte sat on the desk, one leg crossed over the other and the little green hamster sitting on her shoulder. "Now really, Rin-kun~" She cooed. "You should pay attention to these lessons. You never know, you may even learn how to match 1% of my strength."

Rin growled and reached for his blade, only to find it missing. "And you need to keep a much better eye on this." Amaimon said, appearing beside Astarte and holding the Kurikara. "Can I ask as to why you are disturbing my lesson?" The teacher asked. "We were bored." The two demons said in unison. "Aniue's gone on a mission so…" "We thought we'd come see how the cram school students were doing." The two of them grinned wildly when they said "not very well it seems." Rin's tail twitched angrily. "So why did you bite me?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice level. "Oh that. Because you fell asleep. That's rude don't you know?" Astarte mocked him, which annoyed the half demon even more. "Um…I thought the heart bind…meant that you couldn't be away from the principal?" A blonde haired, timid girl asked. Astarte grinned. "Temporary release from the heart bind." She said. She paused momentarily. "Though I'm most likely still under observation." She mused. Rin meanwhile tried to move closer to his blade.

Astarte spotted this and nudged Amaimon who flicked him in the head. "Naughty boy, Rin-kun~" Astarte mocked, waving a claw in his face. "You'll get it back. If you beg." That was the last straw. His flames exploded in his rage at the demonic princess as he curled a fist and punched her in the face. Astarte cartwheeled sideways, crashing into the back wall before laughing. "That…HURT!" She roared, her flames responding by engulfing all that came near her. "Perhaps I should teach you some respect." She growled. Rin snarled in response and ran at her. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" The teacher commanded. Amaimon leapt from the desk towards the door, knowing Astarte could handle this herself. As he left, he smirked when she punched Rin in the gut and sent him flying backwards. He crashed through the teacher's desk and into the black board before sliding to the floor. Before he could recover, she appeared and picked him up. She slammed him against the black board repeatedly then threw him into the desks nearest the door. Outside the room, other exorcists began to appear, including Rin's brother. "What's happening?" He demanded.

"Rin's fighting with Astarte." The one teaching the lesson stated. A dull boom was heard followed by the splintering of wood as Rin came crashing through the door and hit the far wall. "Correction." Amaimon said. "Rin is getting is ass handed to him by Astarte." Purple flames licked the ruined door frame as Astarte stepped through. The students all stared at what stood before them. Her entire form was surrounded by purple flames, with the tuft of purple fur at the end of her tail being replaced by purple fire as well. Feather-like horns made of flames danced amongst her hair as she stood, waiting for Rin's next move. Her elongated ears twitched as more exorcists appeared. She turned to look at them, allowing Rin to seize the opportunity. He ran forward and tackled her midriff, slamming her back into the wall. He pulled her back then slammed her against the wall again. She slammed her elbow in between his shoulder blades then, expertly twisting her entire body, threw him through a window. "We have to get the students out of here." One exorcist said. Rin's friends immediately started to object.

"He needs our help!" One of them yelled. "The situation is too dangerous for exwires." The exorcist stated. "But he's our friend! We can't just leave him to be beaten up!" The blonde haired girl turned to Rin's brother. "Yukio, we have to help Rin." She said. Outside, Astarte watched her half-brother's vain attempts to stand. She sighed and walked over to him before kicking him in the ribs and sending him rolling away, groaning in pain. "So much for putting up a fight." She muttered. She followed him and stood on his back, effectively pinning him in place. "Seems like you're broken." She mused, nudging him with her foot. "Fuck you" was his muffled response. Astarte laughed and stamped her foot down, grinning at the multiple cracks that came from the breaking ribs. "Hmm, you heal other wounds effectively don't you?" She suddenly asked. She grabbed him by his hair and opened her wings. "So let's see how long it'll take you to heal every fucking bone in your body when I drop you from a great height." She growled. She flew up into the air as the others came sprinting out. They all gasped when the saw the practically unconscious Rin being lifted skyward.

"Oh, come to watch him go splat have we?" Astarte asked. She held her arm out so that they could see him. "And we drop him in three, two…" "STOP THIS!" Yukio yelled. "What's the magic word?" Astarte asked. "PLEASE!" The blonde haired girl cried. "EH! Wrong!" Astarte said and released her grip on Rin's hair.

* * *

_YES! We have a fight scene! And Rin got his ass handed to him! Ok, kind of a treat for those who wanted to see Astarte fight Rin in the last one with a better description of what Astarte looks like in partial demon form. But is or demonic princess going to kill Rin? You'll just have to wait until next time. So, until then dear reader it's sayonara from me, the psychotic author._


	3. Say goodbye

Rin began to plummet towards the ground. No one could look as he fell, headfirst towards it. But there was no sickening crunch. When they looked, Astarte's tail was coiled around his waist and she bounced him up and down whilst sitting cross-legged in the air, her chin resting on her hand whilst she contemplated something. "Hmm, as fun as it would be to see him go splat, we can't kill him. Father would be mad at us." She mused. She bounced him up and down faster. "But, then again, how much use is he to father? He's too rash. Too…unyielding to serve much use as a vessel." Her brow furrowed as she thought. Whilst she pondered what to do, Yukio noticed Rin starting to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and tightened his grip on his blade. Then he raised the blade and stabbed it upwards and backwards, stabbing it straight through the middle of her tail. Astarte shrieked in agony as her tail unwrapped from around Rin. As he fell, he dragged his blade down through her tail, slicing it in half.

Astarte screamed in agony, the cry breaking many of the windows. Rin turned as a large black cat demon leapt out beneath him and caught him on its back. Astarte glared at him, her flames burning even brighter. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She roared and dove down at him. "THROW THEM NOW!" Yukio yelled. Astarte turned as a barrage of holy water grenades flew in her direction. She quickly used her wings to push her back, raising her arms in front of her face to protect it from the blessed water. She grimaced as it burned her exposed flesh. "NOW!" Another cry caused her to turn to see a small group of exorcists throw something at her from behind. She went to fly forward, but the items coiled around her wings, arms and legs and sent her crashing to the ground. "Seal the binding!" The order echoed through the ground and several arias began to run forward to seal her in place. Astarte bit her lip and dribbled some of it onto the ground. "_Most loyal and dangerous servant of mine. I call upon you to heed my commands and destroy my enemies._ _Come forth and protect your princess, Baphomet!"_

The ground heaved and the sky darkened as the black blood bubbled and frothed. "What's going on?" Shura asked Yukio. He said nothing, merely watched as cracks began to appear in the ground. A huge fissure opened up and a jet of black flames shot out. From the flames emerged a huge chimera of a creature. Its body resembled a dragon. But it had three heads, one a wolf, one a lion and the third a bear. Its two tails consisted of a scorpion's and a snake whilst its front legs resembled the talons of an eagle. "What…What the hell is that thing?" An exorcist cried. "Baphomet, servant and guardian of the princess of hell. The strongest servant of all and the most loyal guardian." Yukio glanced at Shura. "This has gotten way too dangerous. We need to get everyone out." She nodded in agreement and began to order them to fall back as the great demon sliced through the bindings of Astarte. The wolf head lowered and gazed straight at her. "**What is your command my mistress?**" Multiple voices emerged from the beast. "Destroy the exorcists that dare harm me." Astarte commanded. The great beast bowed then turned and leapt on the un-prepared exorcists. "FALL BACK!" Shura yelled, leading them towards the door. The great beast followed, leaping on and devouring those it captured with ease. Rin didn't head towards the exit though.

Instead, he grabbed a bottle of holy water and instead ran towards Astarte. "DRINK THIS YOU PSYCHO!" He yelled, grabbing the demonic princess and pouring the contents of the bottle down her throat. Astarte screamed and fell to the ground, heaving and retching to try to remove the toxic substance from her system. The demonic beast that had been attacking them vanished, the one providing its energy to maintain its form now weakened. Astarte vomited black blood which congealed as soon as it hit the ground. The acidic water burned her organs. She shrieked in pain as she struggled to her feet. "Come on Kuro!" Rin yelled. The cat demon growled and ran forward, head-butting the weakened princess and sending her up into the air. Rin jumped up from the back of Kuro and stabbed his blade into her shoulder. Astarte screamed in pain as the blue flames fought with her own. She began punching him in the face, trying to get him off of her. She grabbed his tail and pulled sharply, causing him to yell and release, pulling the blade out of her shoulder.

The two of them crashed into the ground, outside of the grounds of the academy. Amaimon leapt up onto the wall to see Astarte chasing after Rin who was heading to the town. He realised that all rational thought had left her now. It was just a case of getting Rin back. But as he began to follow them, he noticed the small droplets of black blood decorating the pavement. The holy water was burning through Astarte and if she wasn't careful, it could easily kill her. Astarte ran after Rin, her mind set on making him pay for what he did to her. She giggled as she trapped him in an alleyway. "Come out, come out Rin-kun~" She cooed, ignoring the blood that trickled down her chin. Despite the pain she had originally gone through, the holy water wasn't as big a threat now due to her angel blood and how she had managed to vomit up most of it. "You'll make this so much easier for everyone if you just let me teach you some respect." She said, her ears twitching for any indication of his whereabouts. "Why are you so angry, Rin-kun?" She asked. "I've done nothing to harm you recently. Or is it something else that angers you?" She suddenly heard another heart beat besides her own. It was to her left. She turned to face his hiding place.

"Oh, are you annoyed that I have not been exorcised despite all I have done?" She queried, walking towards the place. "That's the reason isn't it Rin-kun? You hate the fact I've gotten away with murder, literally, whilst you have had death threats multiple times and never harmed anyone willingly with your flames." She giggled as she approached the hiding place. "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore." She hissed as she rounded on the hiding place. But he wasn't there. She looked around. "Where the fuck have you gone?" She growled. Movement behind her made her turn, just as the holy water grenade went off. She fell back, shrieking as the blessed water burned her flesh. "Your sins have been judged demon. And now, your judgment shall be cast upon you." She peeked through narrowed, bloody eyes to see the Paladin standing over her. "For crimes against the residents of Assiah, your judgement is your death and return to the foul realm from which you came." He pulled his blade from its sheath.

Astarte glanced around for something to defend herself with. Nothing appeared and she lacked the energy to summon Baphomet again. The holy water burned her flesh, causing small injuries that wept black blood. As the Paladin prepared to strike something struck his head. He turned to see Rin standing near the top of the alleyway. "She's fighting with me. Don't get involved." He growled. The Paladin said nothing, he merely pulled out a large, silver container. "This bottle is made of the purest silver and contains water blessed by our leader, the Pope. Even with your angelic blood, you will struggle to survive this demon." He grabbed Astarte and rammed the bottle in between her jaws with the lid off. Astarte screamed as the liquid fire burned down her throat whilst the silver burned her mouth. She clawed at the bottle but could not touch it. She thrashed on the ground, smashing her head off of the ground to get rid of the bottle. Finally, the bottle was loose enough for her to spit out. But it had emptied its contents into her stomach. She retched violently, black blood pouring from her mouth.

She struggled to her feet as the Paladin walked away. "I would stay and watch you die. But we have other matters to attend to." He said, whilst grabbing Rin and dragging him away as well. Astarte tried to follow, but only managed a few steps before collapsing. She got to her feet again and limped down to the other end of the alley, every movement burning as the holy water worked its way through her system. She collapsed against the wall, leaning against it as she brought up yet more blood. She forced herself onwards, not wanting to die in a cold, murky alley. She staggered through the streets, one hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth. She walked on and on, falling occasionally but still managing to stand. But eventually she collapsed and hadn't the strength to get back up. Darkness seeped into her vision as her mind went blank. _So, this is my end huh?_ She thought as her eyes began to close. As she slipped into the darkness, she thought of those she cared about most. _And I never got the chance to say goodbye. _A silent, blood red tear dripped down her cheek as she fell into the embrace of the darkness.

* * *

_Yay, a new chapter. Anyway, Baphomet is just one of Astarte's familiars but its one of her most powerful. She only summons him when things appear desperate. He's a chimera based upon Cerberus but with three separate animal heads and a different body and tails. He's quite a cool design in my personal opinion. But anyway, how will the demons respond to this? Find out in the next chapter and until then sayonara from your psychotic author._


	4. Lullaby

The doors slammed into the walls as Mephisto stormed into the room. "Where is she?" He growled. The exorcists present cowered away from him. None had ever seen him this angry before. It was rare to see him act serious, so this was a new experience for all. "We…we don't know, Sir." One of them said eventually. A nearby desk burst into flames in response. "How could you not know?" He demanded. It had been two days since Astarte had fought with Rin. But due to Rin being taken by the Paladin to be question by the Grigori, no-one had been able to actually visit the last place Astarte had been seen until nightfall and by then she was gone. They had searched the surrounding area but found no trace of the demonic princess. "Find her." Mephisto said. "I don't care how long it takes, or how many of you have to search. You will find her and bring her back to me safe and well." He growled. The exorcists all nodded, their instincts telling them not to annoy this version of Mephisto.

As they left, Amaimon entered. He had been searching for the past two days with no luck. He had members of his kin searching everywhere but still no sign of her. "What if she's gone back to Gehenna?" He asked. Mephisto had wondered the same thing. "Talk to one of our brothers, see if they know anything." He said. Amaimon nodded and bit his thumb before squeezing a few drops of blood onto the table in the centre of the room. The blood fizzled and hissed as it formed a window. A dark haired boy, only a few years older than Amaimon and Astarte, sat with his back to them along with a white haired man and one with dark blue hair. "Beelzebub." Mephisto said. None of the males responded. "OI!" The three males jumped, the dark haired boy falling from his perch on the ceiling, and spun to see the window. "What's this?" One of them asked. "Our brother Mephisto finally contacting us since he left Gehenna. And to what do we owe this honour?" Another mocked.

"Is Astarte with you?" The three males froze. Despite the fact that, like many other demon siblings, the children of Satan struggled to get along without beating each other up, they all cared about their only sister. "Isn't she trapped with you due to a heart bind?" The white haired man asked. "The heart bind was temporarily released for reasons you do not need to know Azazel." Mephisto responded. "So, she would be able to return should she want to?" The dark-haired boy asked. "That's why we want to know if she's with any of you, Beelzebub." Amaimon stated. "We haven't seen her since she last contacted me on how to turn you back from a hamster." The blue haired male said. "And that was the last time any of you had contact with her, Egyn?" A nod. "We could send a message out to our kin to keep an eye out for her." Beelzebub said. "That way, we're bound to find something sooner or later." Amaimon and Mephisto both nodded in agreement. The window faded and closed. As Amaimon turned to go continue his search, Mephisto noticed he looked paler, weaker than he had before. Because he and Astarte were promised to each other, their time apart if they had being together for so long could kill them. To separate two promised demons was like separating a man from his food source. He could survive for a while, but eventually, the hunger would kill him. Amaimon's soul cried out for Astarte's and the fact she did not respond was killing him.

Astarte herself saw lights beyond her eyelids. Slowly, her eyes flickered open to reveal a light blue room. She slowly sat up, grimacing as her body complained with each tiny movement. She spotted her clothes on a nearby chair and looked down to see herself wearing a pale purple yukata. She looked around for some idea as to where she was when she heard a voice from outside of the room. She pushed the white cotton sheets off and headed towards the door, coiling her tail around her midriff under the yukata to keep it hidden. The voice was clearer now, and it was singing softly. She opened the door and saw a corridor leading to a set of stairs down to another floor. Slowly, her feet padding on the carpeted ground, she followed the voice down to a different room. She glanced around to see photographs, a television that was much smaller than the one Mephisto had, multiple seating arrangements and several small tables. The voice suddenly sounded up again from a room on the other side of the only other door in the room. Timidly, Astarte walked towards it and opened the door.

The smell of baking made her mouth water and her stomach growl. "Ah, you're finally awake are you?" A woman's voice dragged her from her distraction and she turned to see an older woman standing near a kitchen counter, an apron on and flour coating most of her skin. "You had me so worried when I found you passed out in the streets. Many people just walked past you, but I couldn't just leave you there. You looked awful." The woman said, dusting her hands on the apron, leaving white hand prints on it. "So, I got you to your feet and helped you here. You've been out of it ever since." Astarte just seemed confused. "And this was…?" "Hmm? Oh, about two days ago." The woman answered. Astarte blinked, stunned. Two days? She'd been unconscious for two whole days? That wasn't possible. How could she…? She then remembered, the fight with Rin, the Paladin, two bottles of holy water being rammed down her throat.

At the memory of that, pain throbbed through her head. She leant back against the door frame, holding her head in her claws. "Right, come here and we'll sit you down." The woman gently took her arm and guided her to a wooden chair beside a table at one end of the kitchen. "Now, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The woman asked. "I'm Emiko Ryuujin and you are?" "Alessa Faust." Emiko smiled. "That's such a nice name. Now Alessa, would you like something to eat? You must be starving. That and you look like you haven't eaten in days." Emiko smiled softly and went back to the kitchen counter. Astarte watched her, confused as to why she was doing all this. "Why did you help me?" She asked. Emiko turned. "Oh, it's in my nature." She said. "But you know nothing about me. I could be dangerous for all you know." Astarte said. "But you were at death's door when I found you. If I hadn't have helped you, you wouldn't have survived." Emiko retorted.

Astarte hung her head. "Some people may think that would have been better." She mumbled. Emiko suddenly appeared in front of her. "Why would anyone think that?" She asked. "My appearance is rather deceiving." Astarte muttered. Emiko grabbed her face and made her look her in the eye. "I saved you because when I saw you, I felt my heart be pained by the sight of you. You were so weak and in pain I knew I had to save you. I felt like you had to be saved." She said. Astarte stared at her. "You actually believe I had to be saved." She asked. Emiko smiled. "I looked at your face and…" She paused and laughed. "What?" She shook her head. "When I looked at your face, I saw in you the child I never had. I saw the daughter I always dreamed of, who I could laugh with and enjoy female secrets with. I've only got my son so you were like a gift from heaven in my eyes." She said. Astarte stared at her. The last time someone said she was a gift from heaven was back in Gehenna. "Now, do you want one of these cakes?" She asked.

Astarte smiled and nodded. "Hai!" She said, her hair bouncing around her head. Emiko laughed and went to get the plate of cakes she had just made. She laughed more when she saw the young demoness dive on the plate and devour the cakes. "You were hungry eh?" She asked. Astarte nodded, her stomach feeling much better now it was full. Emiko came and sat opposite her. "So, what happened to you?" She asked. Astarte froze and looked down, her claws toying with the belt of the yukata. "I…I don't really want to talk about it." She said. Emiko nodded. "Alright. We'll talk about it when you're ready." She said. Astarte kept looking down. Her mind drifted back, beyond the recent attack and into her past. To a time when she was beaten up back in Gehenna. Where she had suffered so badly, she was unable to move from her chambers for weeks. Her body shuddered as she fought not to remember. Movement made her look up just as Emiko embraced her. "You needn't worry anymore." Emiko's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "You're safe now" Those three words triggered something deep within her memory. A memory of another time when someone else said those three words to her when she was just a baby. It triggered a memory of a woman, whose gentle embrace and singing voice guided her through her nightmares as a child, despite the woman never being around. Astarte realised that the memory triggered was of her mother. It was at that moment that the demonic princess began to cry once more for the loss of her mother.

Emiko shushed the sobbing demon softly. In her heart, she felt this poor person had been through hell and back, had fought to be recognised and in the end was overwhelmed by it all. She felt arms wrap around her as the girl she held continued sobbing. _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows over Lullaby bay._ She started to sing softly. Astarte's sobs began to die down as Emiko sang to her. _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away. _

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain. And your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night, so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._ The sobbing was silent now as Astarte listened to the lullaby, feeling her tears begin to dry as the sadness appeared to fade from her with each word sang. _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day. And watch your boat, from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away, from lullaby bay. _She looked up at Emiko who smiled softly and mouthed two silent words. _Thank you_

* * *

_Yes, Astarte did survive the attack. Mainly due to her angel blood. So don't worry, my dear readers, our favourite demonic princess won't be taken out so easily. So until the next chapter, sayonara from the psychotic author._


	5. Discovery

_A little note just to say that everything in italics refers to the other sides of Astarte speaking to her within her mind. _

* * *

The demons were in uproar. In Gehenna, fights broke out at the gates to Assiah as more and more demons tried to force their way through to join the search. In Assiah, demons ran frantically searching for the missing princess. Sightings were becoming more frequent and the order was being run off of its feet. It had been a week now since Astarte first went missing, and still none had seen hide nor hair of the demons' angel. With each passing second, the demons' anger grew and grew. Satan himself was ordering every demon in Gehenna to search for his angel. His sons, the other kings, sent their kin in search which caused uproar from other countries involved in the order. It was too much for the Japanese branch to bear alone, but the Grigori refused to send help. They had been convinced by the Paladin that "a spawn of Satan was not a worthy cause for the waste of limited resources." Rin and the other cram students watched the exorcists being run ragged by it all. "Why is it such a problem?" Rin asked to no one in particular.

"Astarte is precious to all demons. She is their angel and their princess." Bon answered. "Don't you worry when you think something or someone that is precious to you is in danger? Doesn't anger take over your mind if that thought enters your head?" Shima asked. As they spoke, a small group of hob-goblins ran past. "It must be driving them all insane." Shiemi murmured. "I read somewhere that separating two demons that are promised to each other is essentially like separating a human from one of the key things they need to live." Bon suddenly said. They all turned to him. "Astarte and Amaimon are promised to each other right? I remember reading that when one is separated from the other, their souls cry out for their promised one. And the longer it goes without an answer, the weaker the soul becomes until one day it just dies." "But…then that means…" Konekomaru began. "If we don't find Astarte, Satan could end up losing two of his children. And I doubt he'd let Assiah survive if we let that happen."

Astarte sat, her knees drawn up to her chest as she contemplated her options. Should she tell Emiko the truth? Should she reveal she was a demon? But how would Emiko react? She sighed and looked out of the window. Hundreds of coal tar buzzed past, blind to her presence. She turned and looked down at her claws. "What am I becoming?" She asked herself silently. _The outcast angel, the one banished from heaven and cast out from hell. The one that can exist in all realms, and yet exists in none of them._ Astarte glanced at her reflection as her two sides unveiled themselves. "What do you want?" She snarled. _We're here to offer our opinions on your current dilemma_ her angelic side said calmly. Her demonic side snickered. _You could tell that human. But she'll probably freak out, call the exorcists and you'll be exorcised._ Her angelic side cuffed her demonic form around the back of the head.

_If you hide it, the guilt will build. And when she finds out, she'll be upset that you didn't tell her._ Astarte sighed. They were no help at all. _You should tell her, seeing as you seem to care about what she thinks._ A third new voice interjected. Astarte froze when she heard it. Her other two sides seemed to shrink back into the shadows of her mind as this new one stepped forward. "Who are you?" Astarte murmured. _I'm merely a part of you that wishes to see you happy._ The voice said. "If that's so, why haven't you spoken to me before?" _You've never truly needed me before. Like I said, I only wish to see you happy. Therefore, I digress that if letting this woman know you're a demon makes you happy, you should tell her._ Astarte had to agree with this new voice. "Alright then, I'll tell her." She said, whilst getting to her feet and walking through, her tail uncoiling from her waist.

"Emiko? Could I talk to you?" Emiko turned and smiled. "Of course. What's up?" She asked, smiling sweetly to the young demoness. "I…I have something I need to tell you." Astarte said. She motioned for Emiko to sit down. "Emiko…I'm not like you." She stated. "I know that." Emiko smiled. "No, no. What I mean is…" She sighed as she thought about how to phrase it. "Emiko, I'm not human." Silence ruled between them. "I don't understand. How can you not be human?" Astarte rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm a demon Emiko. I'm next in line to rule over Gehenna, or as you would call it Hell." Silence still reigned over Emiko. "Perhaps I should show you." Astarte said. She gently took Emiko's hand and made a small cut in it using her claw. Emiko drew her hand back and stared in horror as the demons around her were unveiled. She stared at Astarte, unable to comprehend the tail or wings she possessed. "What…What in God's name are you?" She gasped.

Astarte let out a small chuckle. "You know, I sometimes ask myself that same question. I am a demon, the coal tar buzzing outside your window are demons, and the things you can see now that you couldn't see before are demons. But I'm not just any demon. I'm half angel as well." She stated, so calmly. "You're…half angel?" Astarte nodded. "Nicknamed "Satan's Angel" I have been chosen as the next to rule Gehenna, our realm. Since my father's banishment from the realm above, we have had little choice but to hide in Gehenna and use material objects in Assiah to explore it." Emiko stared at the cut on her hand. "Why can I only see it now? Why did this little cut make it so I could see all of this?" She asked. "I inflicted you with what is known as the temptaint. When a human is injured by a demon, the temptaint they end up receiving are a means by which they can see demons." Emiko looked down at her hand. "That's why you seemed to recover so quickly." She mumbled.

"Emiko, when you found me you said I was close to death right? Well, the only reason I wasn't dead was because I'm half angel. But in order to keep on surviving, I need you to trust me." Astarte paused as Emiko took in all she had been told. "You…want me to leave…don't you?" She said sadly. "Actually no. I really want you to stay. As I've said before, you're like the daughter I've never had. I want you to stay here…with me." Emiko said with a smile. Astarte stared in shock, tears welling in her eyes. "Really?" She gasped. Emiko nodded. Astarte ran forward and embraced the woman. Emiko laughed as the demoness hugged her tightly. "You act like the whole world is against you, that you have to bear your burdens alone." Emiko murmured. Astarte said nothing. "Well, I'm here to help in whatever way I can. You needn't bear these burdens alone Alessa." Emiko stated. "I'm not called Alessa." Astarte mumbled. "What?" "I told you I was called Alessa because the exorcists were after me. My name's Astarte."

Emiko paused then laughed. "Such a unique name." She said. Astarte smiled, something few aside from Amaimon and Mephisto could get her to do. Unbeknownst to her, the voice that had spoken grinned to itself. Everything was going exactly has it planned. Emiko continued to smile until she saw a reflection of Astarte. What it showed wasn't the woman who she had saved. It showed a foul, slavering creature whose eyes bled freely, the left one was covered with some sort of blood stained bandage whilst the right was missing completely. Down the centre of its body ran stiches as if it was originally two separate creatures sewn together. One wing was draconic but displayed patches of stark white bone through the black flesh; the other was an angelic wing with blood-stained black and purple feathers that appeared ragged. Two tails, one matching the tail Astarte had but with purple flames tufting it rather than purple fur and the other a huge lizard like tail with purple scales running on the underside, thrashed and writhed. A long, serpentine tongue flicked out from a razor fang filled mouth, the fangs of which shredded the rictus grin of a mouth.

Claws, sharper than any blade could ever be, ripped through the ends of the monster's fingers that joined to black and purple fur covered arms. Emiko stared in horror as the creature grinned back. She realised Astarte who watched, confused by Emiko's sudden disgust at something. "What…what is that?" She gasped. Astarte turned and saw just a mirror, her reflection looking back calmly. "It's…a mirror." She answered. Emiko looked from the reflective glass back to Astarte. "No…It wasn't like that before…" She said. "Maybe, I was asking too much when I told you all of this." Astarte mumbled. Emiko shook her head. "No, it's nothing now. I must have been imaging things." She said. The sound of footsteps disturbed them. "Oi, mum! I'm home!" A male voice called through the house. Both of them turned as a man walked through the door and froze when he saw Astarte. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded. "I could ask you the same" Astarte snapped back. The man glared. "You ignorant little..."he began.

"Kiba please!" Emiko said, grabbing Astarte's wrist and leading her away. "This is Alessa. She was injured so I'm taking care of her." Kiba watched Astarte with narrowed eyes. "What did I say about bringing strangers in?" He yelled after Emiko. "Alessa is a friend. She isn't any danger!" Emiko called back as she led Astarte back to the guest room. "Who is he?" Astarte asked. "My son. He gets his rage from his father. If something doesn't go his way, he's not happy." Emiko sighed and sat down on the bed. "Ne Emiko? Where is his father?" Astarte asked. "He ran off with some whore." Emiko said. "I can still remember what happened. He stormed in, blind drunk, and told me he'd being having an affair with some woman named Lilith…" Astarte's eyes narrowed. Of course one of her father's incubuses would be involved.

"He ran off to be with her, leaving me to raise Kiba alone who was about five at this point." Emiko hung her head. "I tried so hard to protect him from the evils of the world but I didn't do a very good job." Astarte cocked her head to one side. "Well, shouldn't he protect you now?" She asked. Emiko laughed slightly. "He doesn't know how to." Astarte suddenly crouched in front of her. "Well then, I'll protect you." She stated. "With me as your guardian, nothing can harm you." Emiko stared at her. "And don't worry about the bastard who left you. I'm sure he got a suitable punishment." Emiko looked at her curiously. "Astarte, what do you know?" Astarte grinned mischievously. "Just that if a human is dumb enough to fall for Lilith, father won't be very happy." Emiko began to laugh at the cheeky look the demoness had on her face. Hearing that sound may Astarte laugh as well. "You are awful Astarte." Emiko laughed. "Well, what would you expect from the daughter of Satan?"

Kiba meanwhile was standing outside the door to the room. He had heard every word including Astarte's real name. He frowned. He'd been stopped on his way back by an exorcist from the order of the true cross asking if he had seen or heard about a missing demon. Apparently, it was quite powerful and the head of the Japanese Branch was determined to have it back under the order's control. But he couldn't remember the name of the demon. As he headed back down the stairs and sat down before turning on the TV, he racked his brain for the name of the demon. But he just couldn't remember. He glanced up as a new broadcast appeared on the TV.

_We apologise for interrupting our usual programming but we have been told by the order of the True Cross to release the following information to the public. Approximately one week ago, a high level demon disappeared from the area surrounding the True Cross Academy. Searches are currently underway as to locate this demon but the public is advised to be on the lookout for a demon with a similar appearance to this artist's sketch_ An image appeared on screen that seemed to match the appearance of the woman upstairs. _Should you have any information about the current whereabouts of this demon then please contact your nearest local authorities who will contact the Order of the True Cross. Do not engage or approach this demon as it will most likely attack. To sum up, the public is advised to be on the lookout for the demon known as "Astarte"…_

He froze. That was it! That was the name of the demon the exorcists were looking for! And it was here! In his house! He stared in horror at the television screen. How had it gotten into his home though? What was it going to do? He suddenly thought about his mother. It had tricked her. He stood and clenched his fists. He glanced up at the ceiling then quickly headed over to the phone. "_True Cross Academy Town Police_" The voice at the other end said. "Yeah, I heard on the news if we had any info on that missing demon we were to contact you. Well, I got some info. That demon's in my house and it's got my mother under some sort of spell." He said.

* * *

_Oh, that can't be good. How will things turn out now that Astarte has been discovered? What will happen to Emiko? Will everything turn out alright? Well, dear reader, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. So until then, this is sayonara from the psychotic author._


	6. Acceptance

His footsteps echoed off of the walls as he ran. He had to tell Sir Pheles that she had been found. He stopped outside the door, his chest heaving as he panted for breath. But before he could enter, the door opened to reveal Mephisto. "Sir Pheles, we've found her." Yukio panted. Mephisto's eyes widened momentarily. But the moment was cut short by a single yell. "Iie!" A male voice screamed in horror. They both stared in horror as Amaimon burst through the door, eyes wide with fear. "She's in danger!" He yelled. "I saw it Aniue! She's in danger of succumbing to that…that thing!" Mephisto realised with horror what he meant. "Where is she?" He demanded from Yukio. "A residential home on the other side of town. The person who called in said his mother found her and she's got her under some sort of spell." Yukio stated. Mephisto stormed past, followed closely by Amaimon. "Matte!" Rin's voice called from the shadows. "What do you mean "you saw it"?" He demanded. "Demons that are promised to one another can sometimes witness if something is going to happen to their promised one."

"What about this thing you're bothered by?" Shura snapped. "Astarte doesn't just have an angelic and demon form. There's another form that she can take on. But it's horrific." Mephisto said as they left the Academy. Many exorcists were already heading to the scene. "And if Astarte can't control herself, she could easily fall prey to that side."

Emiko watched Astarte as she slept. She smiled at how peaceful the demoness looked. Movement outside the window made her look up. She walked and gasped when she saw a large number of exorcists gathering around her home. "How did they find out about her?" She murmured. Then she realised. She stormed down the stairs where Kiba stood, watching the exorcists that gathered around. "How could you?" She demanded. "It's a demon mother." Kiba said. "She is injured! And she has a name!" She screeched. "IT is a freak! IT does not belong with us! IT will kill you!" Kiba roared back. Meanwhile, Astarte awoke to the sounds of them yelling. "Emiko?" She asked. She slowly got up and walked downstairs as the yelling grew louder. "IT'S A GODAMNED FREAK!" She stood by the door at them yelling. "SHE IS MISUNDERSTOOD! AND SHE'S FAR BETTER BEHAVED THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!" "IT'S A DEMON! IT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!" Emiko slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" Astarte pushed the door open slightly and peeped through the crack. "She is caring. She cares for what others think! SHE'S MORE HUMAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Kiba slapped her, hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Astarte gasped in horror. "You sicken me! It's got you under some sort of spell! But the exorcists will help you. And they'll get rid of that damn beast for good!" He spat at her and kicked her in the stomach. Astarte felt anger consume her. _Let me out Astarte._ Her demonic side growled. _Unleash me upon him and teach him what real fear looks like_. Blood fell from her eyes as she stood and pushed the door open. Black covered the white parts of her eyes as Kiba turned to see her.

"You bastard!" She growled as her flames took over, embracing her form as her horns formed and the tuft of fire appeared. "I'll kill you." She looked up, her ears elongating and her fangs lengthening. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She flew at him and began punching him. She grabbed him and threw him out of the window. The exorcists all raised their weapons as a mass of demonic flames and flesh flew after the man and continued its assault on him. Kiba screamed as she bit and clawed at him. "You're fucking dirt! You don't deserve to lick the shit off of the feet of the lowest scumbag! I'll tear you to fucking shreds!" She roared. "Demon Astarte!" An exorcist called. She paused in her attack, knowing Kiba was essentially dead. "You have until three to calm down and return to the Order where the heart bind will be reinstated. One" He couldn't finish as a shout disturbed them all. "Astarte!" She turned to see Amaimon running towards her.

They froze when they saw the shredded remnants of Kiba just behind her. "Sir Pheles!" The exorcist cried. "Ne, Aniue?" Astarte called out to him. "You remember you told me that there's so much to see in Assiah yeah?" He didn't answer. "Well, I don't want to see it anymore!" She grinned as she raised her claws to her eyes. "Astarte don't!" But it was too late. She stabbed the claws into her eyes and ripped her eyes from their sockets. Blood spurted out of them. "Oh my God!" One exorcist cried. "This way I don't have to look at their pathetic fucking faces!" She laughed. "Well then you won't get to witness your own undoing demon!" The Paladin called as he leapt from the roof of a nearby home. The clicks of guns forced her to crouch down. "I will not allow you to taint Assiah with your presence any longer!" He snarled. "Wait!" "Take aim!" The guns clicked. "Don't do this!" "Ready!" Someone ran past them. "What the…?" "FIRE!" The guns went off in unison. But they didn't hit Astarte.

She stared in horror as Emiko thudded to the ground, the bullet wounds bleeding. "N…NOOOOO!" She shrieked. The ground shook and heaved as she cradled the dying woman. "Oh dear." Emiko chuckled. "Seems like I'm protecting you." Beside the blood, a normal tear ran. "Don't cry Astarte. It'll just be like falling asleep. So, would you sing me a lullaby?" She asked. Astarte nodded. "But I can't remember the lyrics." She said softly. "Then hum it." So Astarte did. She hummed an old Gehenna lullaby brushing a strand of Emiko's hair from her face. "Thank you. I'm so glad I got to meet you." Emiko sighed as her eyes closed and the breath left her body. Astarte continued to hum, more tears falling from her eye sockets, and rocked the corpse. Until she could hum no more and howled in anguish. Amaimon began to creep close when a jet of flames shot up. _Don't even bother boy. You can't help her now._ A cold voice hissed. They all stared as a huge shadow rose from the ground and embraced the demonic princess.

_Precious Astarte. I can make this all go away. I can end your pain. Do you want me to?_ The shadow asked. "Astarte! Don't listen to it!" Mephisto yelled. _YOUR OPINION DOES NOT MATTER DECEIVER!_ The shadow shrieked._ Where were you when she needed you most? Gone! Run off to another! She cried for you! She fought when you were insulted! She was punished for believing you would return to her! _Memories flitted forward as it spoke showing examples of what it said. _Just say the words my princess and I can make it all go away._ Astarte turned to look at the shadow. _Just say that you accept your true form._ "Astarte! Don't!" Amaimon yelled. "I…I accept my true form." Astarte murmured. The shadow grinned and enveloped her. They watched in horror as the monster Emiko had once witnessed came to life. It grinned insanely at them as they stared in horror. _Finally. After so many millennia trapped without a form, I can resume my place as ruler of the realms._ It chuckled as it examined its form.

_Ah, the power contained within this form was wasted on that child. But now, now it can be unleashed to its full potential._ "What the hell is that thing?" Rin murmured. The creature turned and grinned wickedly. _I am the ruler of all. The ultimate to ever grace these realms. But your "God" spoke out against me and convinced the residents of the three realms to cast me out so that I could only exist outside of the three realms with no form to call my own. He feared my power and knew that as long as I existed, nothing could take my place. _It chuckled. _I gave them parts of my power would you believe? And that's how they repaid my generosity. By stabbing me in the back! Well, no matter now. _Rin froze as it appeared behind him.

_Because now that I have her form, I have my power back and I can reclaim what I lost. Once and for all. _The monster stood to its full height, even towering over Mephisto. _Residents of the three realms_ Its voice echoed through the three realms, causing all to pause in their actions. _I will give you three days in which to submit to my rule. Any opposition will be crushed without exception. Stand against me and not only will I decimate you, but I will obliterate your family and loved ones as well. _Horror filled the hearts of all as the great monster opened its wings and took off to the east. Amaimon watched it silently. "Astarte" he murmured. "What has happened to you?"

* * *

_...This is what I get for watching "Pan's Labyrinth" whilst writing up a chapter of this story. I listened to the lullaby and now I wanted something similar in this. The lullaby hummed by Astarte isn't the one from the film, it's a different one but I couldn't come up with any suitable lyrics for it. Anyway, the outcast has finally unveiled itself to try to reclaim its place as the ruler of all three realms. _

_ The three realms refer to heaven Assiah and Gehenna. But will it succeed in its plans? You'll just have to wait to find out. Until then dear reader, sayonara from psychotic author._


	7. Tell me what to do

Murmurs and outraged cries filled the halls of the central chamber of the Vatican. The Grigori discussed amongst themselves potential courses of action whilst the other leaders and the Paladin debated amongst each other. "We have to destroy it!" The head of the American branch yelled. "You heard what it said. That damn beast will have no hesitation in decimating our families and loved ones if we show a hint of opposition! I don't know about you but I want to protect my family!" The head of the French branch yelled back. "Are you suggesting we cower with our tails between our legs?" "What he is suggesting is that perhaps the best course of action would be to follow the creature's orders." The head of the British Branch stated. Rin and the others watched the arguing. They had been summoned due to being present when Astarte became the monster they all feared.

"Sir Pheles." The Grigori called Mephisto to the centre of the room where silence reigned over all as they spoke. "You have dealt with the demoness Astarte before correct? You will tell us what has driven her to make such ridiculous accusations and commands." They ordered. "Astarte is not the one making the accusations or commands. That is an entirely different consciousness that exists within Astarte's soul." He answered. "If you do not believe me, then why not research it? You know the stories as well as anyone else." The Paladin scoffed. "But that's all that refers to that beast. Stories and myths." Amaimon, who had been sitting in the back corner, smirked softly. "All myths have some basis of truth to them." He murmured. "Besides, it was through Astarte that the stories came back so that we would have some knowledge of the creature." Mephisto added. The crowd broke into its murmurs again. "Very well. We will have the matter looked into. But until then, we will do all we can to ensure this creature does not get its wish!" With that, the meeting was disbanded.

"So, you plan on telling us just what happened exactly?" Shura demanded as they left the Vatican. "What is there to tell? You saw just the same as I did." Mephisto stated. "You're hiding something from everyone. And it's got to be important." Rin snapped. _If you can tell, then he's done a shit job of hiding it._ They all froze at the sound of that voice. _May I ask that you keep your language usage to a minimum? I'm blind not deaf._ A second voice asked. They all stared as the two other sides of Astarte appeared. "Why are you two here?" Amaimon growled. _We know you want to save Astarte so we came to offer our assistance_ her angelic side stated. _Without Astarte, we will fade into the void and I don't like the sound of that. So we're gonna help you force the outcast back to its cage within her soul._ "Why would you help us?" The demonic side shrugged _As much as I dislike the fact Astarte doesn't accept that I am her true form. I hate the outcast more. So any chance to beat the living shit out of it I'll accept._ Rin grinned. "So what are we waiting for?" He yelled.

_We can't do anything like this._ The angel stated. _We need hosts, someone with similar soul patterns to the ones we attached to in Astarte. I need someone with a similar soul pattern to her demonic side_. The demon chuckled. _And I need someone with a similar soul pattern to her angelic side. _The two sides circled the group. _And it seems that two of you match those requirements perfectly._ The demon cocked its head to one side. _Strange though, the ones who do are not who we expected. _"How so?" _The one who matches the patterns of the angel is her._ The demon pointed to Shiemi. _And the one who matches the patterns of the demon is you._ The angel pointed to Mephisto. "H…how can I help?" Shiemi stammered. _You don't really need to do anything, just allow me to reside temporarily within your body. I'll protect you from the outcast's power until we bring Astarte back. _Before any protests could be uttered, Shiemi nodded. "I'll help her. I'll let you reside within." She said firmly.

The angel turned to Mephisto. _What about you? Will you do the same?_ He nodded. Both sides smiled. _The determination you display is just like her. _The angel murmured. _Just as stubborn as well. _The demon added as both of them joined with Shiemi and Mephisto in order to defeat the outcast.

The outcast flew over mountains and rivers, horror filling the cavity its heart should fill as it saw the damage done to the world. _What have they done?_ It grimaced as it felt the earth shriek in agony. _I left Assiah to the humans, believing they would protect it._ The horrific monster landed by the ocean, an array of colours showing the chemicals that poisoned the waters, and stared at its own reflection. _How ignorant I was! BAKA!_ It hit the water with its claws, disturbing the reflection. _Well, I guess I have no choice. I gave them a chance and they abused it. Now, they suffer as this world has suffered. _It grinned as it saw its reflection once again to show Astarte. _GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!_ She screamed. _No! You willingly accepted me! You can't go back now!_ Astarte growled at it. _You tricked me! YOU USED ME!_ She shrieked. _But I kept my promise did I not?_ She froze. _I took away your pain and suffering. I've made the sadness go away have I not? _She backed down. _Now, be a good girl and stay quiet. I'm going to ensure that this world suffers for its crimes._

The creature paused and laughed. _I thought I told you what would happen if you opposed me?_ It asked as it turned to face a large group of exorcists. "We have orders to prevent you from achieving your goals." Their leader snapped. The creature burst out laughing; its jaws open wide to reveal the razor like fangs that filled its mouth and shredded its lips. _Very well then. I guess I'll use your corpses for the example of how disobedience will not go without punishment!_ The exorcists summoned their familiars, fired their weapons and chanted their death verses. But nothing worked. The familiars were wiped out without the creature even moving. The elements themselves tore the demons apart. "Impossible!" A knight moved forward to strike, gasping when his blade was grabbed by the large lizard like tail and ripped from him, the ragged remnants of his forearms spewing blood as they were cast aside.

He fell back, screaming in agony, as the creature moved forward. It paused near his head. _Let's make this interesting shall we?_ It asked as its two tails coiled around either side of his head. A flex of the muscles and the skull of the unfortunate soul was crushed. The others froze in horror. _Now, you'll be the first to feel my wrath_ the exorcists could do naught but scream as the creature attacked them. Even Astarte, trapped within the confines of the creature's insanity looked away at the bloodshed. The outcast stood amongst the blood splatter and let out an inhuman roar. _RESIDENTS OF ASSIAH!_ It yelled. _I gave you this realm in the belief you would protect it! THIS EARTH IS SCREAMING IN AGONY! You poisoned this realm and you will pay!_ It got to its feet and glared out across the ocean. _Let all those who stand in my way perish in the fire that is my wrath!_ It waved its arm across the shadows and grinned as they formed a variety of chimeras. _Go! Hunt down those who would dare to stand against me! Show them what happens to bad dogs!_

As the chimeras ran off in different directions, the outcast turned back to the reflection of Astarte. _As for you, you're going to receive the same treatment I did!_ Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what it meant. _I will confine you to a cage within my mind! You'll never be able to get out! _But it paused in its actions. _No, you wouldn't get to see the show if I did that. _It grinned psychotically at her. _Instead, I'll let you watch as I tear those you care about apart!_ It cocked its head thoughtfully. _Though I suppose I should give you one last treat seeing as you were such a good girl. I know! I'll let you see that human…what was she called? Emiko's funeral. After all, you did care about her so much that you willingly accepted me to avenge her. _It laughed as Astarte hung her head.

It was right. She had accepted this fate willingly and for what? A human who saw her, not her heritage. But now, seeing what she had become she had to question. Was the cost of that acceptance worth it in the end? As it laughed she hunched in on herself and thought about what she could lose. _What do I do? _She whispered. _What should I do?_ She raised her head to look skywards, beyond the confines of the outcast's insanity. _Someone, anyone! Please! TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!_


	8. Who are you?

The sky was grey and downcast on the day of her funeral. Exorcists stood amongst those gathered to mourn the woman. "Is he really certain she'll be here?" One of them murmured to his companion. The two of them glanced at Mephisto who stood near the back of the crowd. "He seems it." The other whispered. Rin and the others stood together as they watched the coffin being lowered. "Can we really trust that demon?" Konekomaru whispered to Bon. They all turned to look at Shiemi, the demon of Astarte visible just behind her eyes. "It was the angel who said she would come here. I'm more likely to trust that." Bon murmured back. "But still…" Konekomaru began. He paused when he saw Shiemi was standing looking over at something in the distance. Under a tree, at the far side of the cemetery, a lone figure stood under an umbrella. Their face was hidden by a veil and most of their body was hidden underneath the black clothing. But something was different about this mourner.

"Is that?" Rin began. Movement distracted him as Mephisto moved forward to get a slightly better look. From beneath the umbrella, he spotted a tear trail of red. _I knew she would come_ the angel stated softly. From his hiding spot, Amaimon also noticed the stranger. "Astarte." He mumbled softly. _It would seem the outcast has granted her the chance to come and see Emiko one last time. _The demon growled. _We should destroy it right here, right now._ The angel shook her head. _The risk to Astarte is still too great at this moment. The outcast is momentarily relying upon her to survive. But it's consuming her. _"What happens if we don't stop it before then?" Rin asked. _Then Astarte will fade until she is nought but a distant then soon forgotten memory and only the outcast will remain. _All of this however had not gone unnoticed. The Paladin watched them silently then turned to see what they were looking at. He had been issued the orders that morning. Find Astarte and exorcise her. He grinned when he saw the figure under the tree. "Caliburn, lend me your strength" He murmured as he walked forward.

The outcast watched the funeral silently. It could feel Astarte's anguish which fed its power. _Do you blame yourself? _It asked her. _I don't know. I can blame myself for many things, including the death of my own mother. But can I be blamed for the death of her?_ The outcast grinned inwardly at the sight. Astarte was drifting further and further into the confines of her own mind. _I think they do blame you._ It said. _I mean after all, she died in order to protect you. She would still be alive if not for you. _It grinned more when it saw her hunch in on herself. _Stop it. Maybe it would have been best if she had never found you hmm? Or maybe if she'd have just walked on by like everyone else? Stop it. Oh! Maybe it would have been better if you had died at birth! That way your mother would still be alive as well! STOP IT!_ The surge of power from within startled the outcast.

She still had huge amounts of energy and power within that it could not access. How was that possible? It growled at her but she gave it no response. It froze when it realised she had hunched even further in on herself. _So that energy cannot be touched by my form huh? No matter, I have all I needed from you._ It snarled. It paused when it realised it had company. The Paladin stood glaring at it. _Who the fuck are you?_ It demanded. But a brief search of memories caused recognition to dawn on its horrific face. _Ah, you're the one who rammed that silver bottle of holy water into this form. I need to thank you for that. Without your determination to kill Astarte, I could not have succeeded in taking over her body. What is it the Japanese say? ...Oh yes, Arigato! _The creature smiled at him, a terrifying sight considering the shredded horror it called a mouth. "Well now my orders are to exorcise the demon."

_Oh by all means, go ahead. I don't have any need for her anymore. She's served her purpose. _The Paladin stared at the smiling creature. It…wasn't going to stop him? _Ne, do you need some assistance?_ He snapped out of his stupor and aimed his blade. "Caliburn, lend me your strength" the sword sang happily. "Of course Sir Auguste." He ran forward, aiming for the creature's throat when a burst of flames made him pause. He turned to see six men glaring at him. "Leave our little sister alone you bastard." One of them, a fiery red head with eyes that burned blue, snarled at him. The creature turned, its face startling many of them. "Astarte? What has happened to you?" _Oh, she's not here anymore. It's only me, the outcast, now. _It cocked its head to one side. _So, judging from the fact you referred to her as "little sister" you lot must be the other demon kings right?_ It laughed. _Oh how fun! Now then…_It crouched slightly and grinned. _Shall we play?_

The exorcists began to evacuate everyone as flames exploded everywhere. Rin and the other esquires dived to one side, behind some gravestones as a jet of flames and blades of shadows darted towards them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?" Rin roared in anger. _They are trying to stop the outcast without hurting Astarte_. The demon growled. They watched as the outcast flew between the blasts, laughing madly as it attacked with the air. One of the kings was lifted and thrown towards them where he crashed into and rolled across the ground. _Ne! I thought you were going to play a game with me?_ The outcast laughed as it flew overhead. _Hmm, maybe I should play with the humans instead?_ Its laughter was cut short when a whip of blue flames coiled around its ankle and threw it into a mausoleum. "You get the fuck out of my daughter's body you insolent little shit!" Satan's voice echoed through the air as the outcast got to its feet. _You gonna make me!_ It roared back. Shiemi watched in horror as the two forces clashed.

"Is there no way to save Astarte?" She asked. _There may be one…but it's risky_ the demon murmured. The angel nodded in agreement. _If you two could get us close enough to the outcast, we could enter it and try to bring Astarte back in control of her own body and force the outcast back. _She said softly. "Why aren't you trying then?" Bon yelled. _If the outcast cottons on to the plan, it'll decimate these two without a second thought. I doubt Astarte would appreciate us getting her Aniue killed. _The demon snarled. A whistle disturbed them all. Amaimon stood in the tree the outcast had been standing under, staring at the monster. "Give her back." He said. The outcast laughed and flew up until it stood on the end of the same branch as he did. _What are you going to do about it, earth king? _It chuckled. _She's mine now and you'll never get her back._ Amaimon said nothing. Instead, he took a step forward. "What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get himself killed!"

The outcast narrowed its left eye under the blood stained bandages. _I will kill you if you come any closer_ it threatened. Still, he walked forward. Mephisto suddenly realised what he was doing. _Is…is he distracting it in order for you to get close?_ The angel murmured. _He must love her more than life itself to risk himself in such a way_ the demon growled. Mephisto said nothing, he merely began moving towards the monster. Shiemi quickly followed suit as they crept up behind the outcast. It turned just as the two sides of Astarte leapt at it from their temporary hosts. The outcast let out a horrifying, blood curdling shriek as the two sides fought to bring Astarte back. It thrashed, clawing at its head and screaming as it stumbled backwards. The two sides flew through its mind to find her. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ It shrieked. The demon paused and turned to the angel. _You get Astarte! I'll deal with this!_

The angel nodded and ran to the hunched up princess. _Come on Astarte! Get up! We need you!_ The princess didn't respond. She merely turned away from the angel. A cry of pain made the panicked angel turn. The demon was tossed aside, bloodied and beaten, and the outsider stepped forward. Blood dripped from its jaws and claws. The angel knew she had to keep it away from Astarte so ran towards it to fight. Astarte turned slightly to watch. "Well, isn't this a strange occurrence?" A voice asked.

Astarte turned as a man walked forward, the battle behind her fading. "Who are you?" She asked. The man smiled. "I'm Shiro, Shiro Fujimoto."


	9. Sin and Punishment

They all watched in horror as the monster that had taken over Astarte began to change. Its behaviour and eyes lost the intelligence it had once displayed. Now it just seemed purely animalistic. The creature roared and drooled violently. Its bones cracked and its muscles tore as it crouched on all fours and growled at them. There was no sign of the outcast, or any form of intelligence, neither behind its eyes nor in its movements. "Astarte isn't there." Rin murmured. "Neither is the outcast." Yukio added. The demon kings grinned. "You know what that means." Iblis said, summoning a ball of flames. "Yep, we can attack it without harming Astarte." Azazel said. Amaimon hopped out of the tree and walked over to them. "We can't damage that form too much or we may lose Astarte to Gehenna." He stated. They all nodded and ran at the form which roared and ran at them.

Astarte meanwhile sat, staring at the man in front of her. "Shiro…fujimoto?" She asked, her head cocked to one side. Shiro nodded and sat down in front of her. "The same Shiro who sacrificed himself in order to protect my bastard of a half-brother from father? The same one my Aniue speaks so highly of?" She asked. Shiro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You make it all sound so unusual." He joked. He looked straight at her. "Now, why don't we see about getting you your body back?" He asked her. "What's the point?" She asked in response. "After all I have done, why would they accept me back?" She began to turn away when he grabbed her shoulder. "Would they be fighting so hard for you if they wouldn't accept you back?" He asked. She watched at them all fighting for her. Her heart leapt within her chest. "They willingly fight for me?" She murmured. Shiro chuckled softly, causing her to turn.

"When I was alive, Mephisto told me about you. He said you were the thing he held closest to his heart and that the two of you both suffered when he left." Astarte said nothing. "So, are you actually going to allow the outcast to get away with what it's done?" He asked. Astarte suddenly got to her feet. "How am I supposed to fight my true form?" She demanded. "I can fight so many things, but I can't fight my destiny!" Shiro started laughing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?" She shrieked. "You've being listening to that monster too much." He chuckled. She snarled at him. He flicked her in the forehead. "I know this is hard but for once in your life, sit down, shut up and listen." He snapped. She stared at him, stunned by his behaviour towards her. "How dare you! I am the princess of Gehenna!" "Then start behaving like one and not a spoilt brat!" She huffed and sat on the ground. She couldn't believe his lack of respect.

He sighed. "You're even worse than Rin." She snorted. "No demon is worse than that insolent little shit." Shiro clenched his fist. "For a princess, you aren't very respectful to others." "My respect needs to be earned." She snapped. "Well you need to earn the respect of others." Shiro retorted. "Now, you need to get your body back." She shook her head. "My true form has been accepted, nothing you do or say will change it." She said. "Baka" She turned to him. "What?" "You heard me, Baka!" She leapt to her feet and growled at him. "I'll show you who the fool is! You….You…BAKA!" She roared as she spun on her heel. Shiro smiled softly as she raised her fist and punched the barriers set up to separate them from the battle. Mephisto had been right, she was powerful. And just like Rin. The burst of energy caused them all to freeze. "Did you just feel that?" Egyn murmured. A nod passed through the demon kings. "That…that amount of energy came from that form." Beelzebub added. "But it's not just the energy a demon possesses."

A shriek caused them to turn to the form as it writhed and shook its head. "What's wrong with it?" Rin yelled. _WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING BACK? I AM SO CLOSE TO MY VICTORY! GO BACK TO THE RECESSES OF MY MIND!_ The Outcast's voice screamed and echoed through the graveyard. "YOU USED ME! NOW I'M FIGHTING FOR MY BODY! GET OUT!" Amaimon's heart leapt for joy as the right hand of the form reached up and grabbed a handful of shadowy locks. _NO! STOP THIS! I REFUSE TO LET THIS FORM SO EASILY!_ "YOU WILL! THIS IS MY FORM!" They watched as a shadowy form was pulled from the body and cast aside. The shadows merged and reformed as Astarte gasped and fell to her knees. "Astarte!" Amaimon ran to her side and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. She panted as she tried to get to her feet.

_YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH! I'M THE REASON YOU SURVIVED FOR SO LONG! YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT FORM BACK!_ The outcast tried to use its power but nothing happened. _IMPOSSIBLE!_ It shrieked. "Why isn't it attacking?" Shima asked. "It can't use its powers without a physical form." The outcast snarled. _Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to get a temporary form to get that one back!_ The shadowy form turned to face the Paladin. _He will be perfect!_ The shadows rushed towards him and engulfed his form. "_Now, you can give me that form back or I'll take it back!_" The possessed Paladin smiled insanely. The demon kings moved in front of Astarte. "Just you try and take her!" They snarled. The Outcast drew the Paladin's blade as the demon kings ran forward. Behind them, Mephisto crouched down beside Astarte.

"Aniue…It…It hurts" she panted. "Too much of your energy has being drained by the outcast." He murmured. But when he went to touch her shoulder, he noticed something. Her body was changing, emitting a white glow that was faint to see unless up close. "Astarte?" Amaimon murmured. She raised her head to reveal her right eye had reformed, the purple iris glowing brightly against the black background. The blood-stained bandages of the left were gone. In their place was a purple blindfold. The patches of white amongst the black fur of her right wing faded along with the blood-stained feathers of her left wing. The large lizard tail was replaced by one similar to her usual tail but with pure white fur ending in a purple tuft. The fur that covered her arms faded into her normal flesh. She slowly got to her feet.

"_Im…Impossible! How could you know of that form?_" The Outcast cried. "What is that?" Everyone stared as Astarte stepped forward. "She looks so different." Satan chuckled. "It's fucking hilarious that they don't know how you look in your true form. My fucked up little angel." He stated. "I know father. Now, if I deal with the outcast, you can deal with this mortal who tried to kill me." She smirked and rounded on the outcast. "_Now, sweet Astarte, you wouldn't want to hurt me. After all, it was I who took your pain away._" The outcast backed away as the god of demons and his angel rounded upon it. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you." Astarte smiled.

"But, they might." She turned to reveal the angered demon kings. The Outcast looked sick as Astarte smiled sweetly. "All I'm going to do is ensure you can't escape your punishment." The Outcast eyes darted left and right before resting upon Satan. _Dear Lucifer, surely you will not allow this? After all, it was I who gave you your power._ Satan just laughed. "Allow it? I'm going to fucking take part in it. And you should not use that name. It's your fucking fault that I was cast out to the pit in the first place. You convinced me to turn against heaven and look where it got us." He snarled. The Outcast looked paler than ever. It attempted to separate from the Paladin. But a click of Astarte's fingers caused it to freeze in place. "Your sins have been judged Outsider, and now you will receive your punishment." The Outcast screamed as Satan and the demon kings leapt upon it.

* * *

_Yes, Astarte is back guys. And here's her true form, a cross between her mother's form and her demon side. I love how she looks and I hope you guys like her as well. Anyway, next chapter will have the punishment of the outcast in some detail so there'll be a warning for violence and gore. But the next chapter is I think pretty much the penultimate one. I can't really take this one any further. They may potentially be one more after the next one to open the sequel to this story but aside from that, this story isn't far off of being finished. So until next time, sayonara from the psychotic author_


	10. His Lullaby

Flames burned its form. Chunks of earth were torn from the earth and dropped upon it from a great height. The very air itself formed blades and sliced through its flesh. But death was not granted. Whenever the Outcast tried to leave the temporary form, it was forced back and the injuries healed. All it took was a wave of Astarte's claw and the Outcast was healed and forced back to relive the torture. But even the demon kings grew bored of the torture eventually. _Please_ the outcast panted._ Sweet, precious Astarte. Show me mercy. Have I not suffered enough through my lack of a true form? _Astarte simply smirked. "That punishment was for your past sins. This…" She waved her claw to show the demon kings. "Is all for your current sins. But I do believe my brethren are bored of this now. So let's finish this." She walked forward and grabbed a claw-full of hair.

As she pulled, the Outcast shrieked as it was ripped from the Paladin. "You will be dealt with momentarily." Astarte said to him before turning to the Outcast. "Teufel, make sure he stays put." A black dragon like demon bowed before her and pinned the Paladin to the ground. Astarte turned and walked away, dragging the shadowy form behind it. "Judgement has been cast upon you Outcast. For your sins committed upon your release from confinement, you have been found guilty." She raised the form to look straight at it. "Your punishment has been decided. You will be resealed back within the confines of my mind and soul. Never to be released again." She raised her other hand as the outcast squirmed. _Please, sweet dear Astarte, not back in the cage. Even I do not deserve such treatment. _Astarte turned to the others, as if considering the options. "Yes, you do." She murmured. A white glow emerged from her flesh and engulfed the shadows. As they faded, the Outcast did so as well, with one final shriek.

Astarte turned to the Paladin who glared up at her. "As for you, you will be punished by my father. And until he bores of it, I'll keep bringing you back to life and making you suffer as I did when you forced me to drink holy water." She snarled. A nod of the head and Teufel released his grip on the Paladin as Satan's flames engulfed him. He screamed as the flesh burned from his bones. When he fell to the ground and didn't move, Astarte waved her hand and brought him back. This continued for several hours until boredom took over. "This is so fucking boring now." Satan said as the Paladin pitched forward one final time. "Then he shall stay dead now." But still Astarte raised her hand. "What the fuck are you doing now?" She grinned. "I can bring people back. So, I'm going to bring those who died before their time back." She said. "Whatever, just make sure I don't have to come back and clean up your fucking mess again." Satan said as he left the form he used and went back to Gehenna. The other demon kings followed, each pausing momentarily to glance at their sister before heading back to Gehenna.

Astarte focused and raised her hand. But nothing happened. She opened one eye and then closed it and tried again. Still, nothing happened. She stared at her hand then tried again. Frustration grew as no results occurred. She growled, pushing her hand, open-palmed, out into the air. As she did, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She punched the earth in frustration and tried to stand again. Failure to do so just angered her more. "Why isn't it working?" She cried. Azazel, who had been about to pass through the gate, sighed and turned to face her. "My judgement has already been cast upon them sweet Astarte." He said, causing her to look up at him in anguish. "It cannot be reversed." Her eyes represented the pain her heart suffered. "But I…he…" "The ones you brought back had not yet being judged. That's why you could bring them back. Once my judgement has been past, nothing can bring them back." He passed through the gate as Astarte hung her head. "It's not fair." Astarte murmured.

Her claws clenched as her shoulders shook. "It's not fair. Why does everything I care about leave me?" She sobbed. Amaimon walked towards her and crouched down in front of her. She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. "You've still got me." He said. Mephisto walked over and cradled her close as she cried. She trembled in his grip. "You've drained too much energy. You need to recover." Mephisto sighed. He lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her away. "Sir Pheles!" Yukio called after him. "The Vatican will want to question her about all of this." Shura added. "She's not strong enough to face questioning. And none of this was her fault." Mephisto snapped. He turned away from them and continued away. "Aniue…why does this always happen?" She asked as he carried her away. "Why do I always end up hurt?" He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. It was an impossible question. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to his home.

Once back, he sat down and removed one of his gloves before rolling up his sleeve slightly. "Aniue?" She looked at him confused. "This is the best way to help you regain your strength." He said softly. Her eyes widened when she realised what he meant. She turned away. "I can't." She said. "You can." She looked at him. He held his wrist out to her. "Go on." He said. She looked from his arm back to him. He sighed before taking her left arm gently and raking her claws across his wrist. Blood welted up in the wounds left by her nails. "Aniue!" "It'll help you feel better." She looked at him closely. She sighed and parted her lips slightly as he brought his wrist closer to her. He grimaced slightly when she bit down, but the sharp pain soon faded.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back in circular motions just between her wings to relax her. "There now." He whispered into her pointed ear. "Isn't that better?" Her eyes flicked to him but her lips never moved from his wrist until she felt much better. She moved her head away and lay back against him. "Aniue" He glanced down at her. "Gomen nasai" He looked down to see her hunching in on herself and shaking. "Sumimasen" she sobbed softly. He placed his hand under her chin and made her raise her head. "You have no need to be sorry for anything." He said firmly. "But…" He placed his finger against her lips. "You have done nothing that you need to apologise for my angel." She stared at him, eyes sparkling with tears, as she returned to her usual form. He wiped her tears away and rested his forehead against hers. "You managed to stop this before it got any worse. If anything, we should be apologising to you for not preventing this from happening." He said. She stared at him, the conflict of emotions clear in her eyes. "Aniue." She said softly.

She closed her eyes and placed her lips gently against his. He held her close, confirming his presence and protection for her. "Will the Vatican want to exorcise me?" She asked sadly. "I don't know. If I can convince them that this wasn't your actual doing, they may just reinstate the heart bind." He answered, stroking her hair whilst resting his cheek on top of her head. "And if you can't?" He didn't answer. He didn't want to think about that possibility. "I suppose one good thing came out of this." Astarte mused. "And what's that then?" He asked. She looked at him and grinned cheekily. "I managed to get rid of that blonde bastard of a Paladin." She said, giggling madly. Mephisto chuckled as well. "True." He chuckled. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He watched silently for a few moments as she tried to sleep but her attempts failed. There was one thing he knew would help. _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows over Lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain. And your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night, so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._ _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day. And watch your boat, from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away, from lullaby bay._

She looked up at him in surprise when he sang the first few words. But he watched as the words lulled her into a deep, dreamless sleep. "Sleep well my angel." He whispered softly to her after kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be fine."But at the back of his mind, the possibility that this could be the last time he held her gnawed at his mind. But he would be damned if he let that happen without a fight.

* * *

_The penultimate chapter. And yes, Angel got his comuppance for ramming a silver bottle of holy water down Astarte's throat. *turns to Astarte* So, your second story is nearly over, anything you wanna say to the dear readers who have followed you through your highs and lows? **Astarte:** Ummmm *scratches head* Thanks I guess. Wait...don't you write more abuse for the readers? **Me:** Ummmmm No? **Astarte:** You Do! Oh thanks for inspiring this psycho to torture me more! **Me:** Aww, I know you love them really. Anyway, big thanks to everyone who has followed the stories for so long. Anyway, next chapter is the final one for this story and then a new story will be uploaded soon. Until then sayonara until next time from the psychotic author._


	11. The New Condition

Calls for a suitable punishment filled the courtroom. "Order! Order!" The Grigori called out for them to silence their blood-lust until they had heard everything. Astarte stood beside Mephisto, the holding circle at her feet glowing brightly. "Sir Pheles, would you explain what happened during this recent incident?" The female member of the Grigori asked. Mephisto nodded and recounted the tale, emphasising the parts where the former Paladin had made the situation worse. The Grigori listened patiently whilst the crowd gathered murmured amongst themselves. "And those present with you today were present during the incident?" One of the Grigori asked. "They were." Mephisto stated. "Then we will bring Okumura Rin to the stand to speak to first." They waited as Rin walked forward. "You encountered the demoness in question before the incident in question correct?" He looked at them confused. "Did you encounter Astarte before she went missing?" Yukio translated for him. "Oh, yeah I did." Rin said. "Would you tell us what happened?" Rin nodded and began to recount his fight with Astarte before she went missing.

When he finished, everything was silent. It was stifling. "You may step down Mr Okumura." The female member said. "Listen, I know it's gonna sound weird but…even I can tell this wasn't her doing." Rin said. Astarte snapped her head round to face him, stunned by what he was saying. Was he standing up for her? "I mean, yeah, she's a psychotic monster who looks and acts freaky…" She frowned. "Oh, thanks a bunch." She said sarcastically. "But, I don't think she would actually do all she did and not gloat like mad about it." "Yeah, shut up now Rin." "I mean she is the daughter of Satan and…" "RIN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled. He spun around. "I'm trying to help!" He snapped. "YOU'RE FUCKING INSULTING ME! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT WASN'T CLASSIFIED AS FUCKING HELPING!" She shrieked. "Fine." He huffed as he walked back to the others. "Don't accept my help." "Why you insolent little…!" "Demoness Astarte! You will calm down otherwise you shall be sealed within a crystal until this judgement is over." She wisely chose to bite her tongue.

The Grigori debated amongst each other once they had heard all the recounts of the incident. "Exorcise her!" A voice called out from the crowd. "It'll break out again! Get rid of its source and we'll stop it from happening again!" Yells and cheers of agreement emerged from them. Astarte shifted around slightly on her feet. "We have made our decision. Demoness Astarte, step forward." The holding seal moved forward, forcing her to step forward as well. "Demon princess Astarte, do you have anything you wish to say before we announce our judgement?" The female member asked. "Gomen Nasai." Shocked gasps emerged from everyone. "Repeat what you just said." Astarte looked straight at them. "Gomen Nasai." She said, before pausing. "Though I suppose Sumimasen would be a better apology." She mused. "You're….apologising?" The Grigori were confused by it.

"Whilst the actions that occurred during the incident were not of my own doing, I willingly allowed the Outcast to take over my body and gave it free run of my powers. If I had not let my emotions overrun my mind and instincts, none of this would have happened. So for that, I apologise to you." She bowed to emphasise the apology. "Taking this into consideration, it seems right to reinstate the heart bind as your punishment." Everyone snapped their heads to look at the Grigori. "Sir Pheles, please step forward so that we may reinstate the heart bind." Mephisto stepped forward to stand beside Astarte. As the heart bind was reinstated, silence ruled over all. As the final stages were completed, she felt their hearts beat in unison. "The heart bind has being reinstated." A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Outraged cries filled the room.

"You cannot allow this!" One exorcist yelled. "We can and we have!" The Grigori stated. "I will not let that monster live!" The head of the American Branch of the Order pulled out his weapon and took aim at Astarte. In the instant it took him to aim, her flames appeared and shot towards him. Before he could fire a shot, the flames coiled around the weapon and wrenched it from his grip. The gun was then cast aside and melted into a pool of bubbling metal as the whip of flames returned to Astarte. The Grigori watched then nodded amongst each other. "You are well skilled in the control of your flames demon." They stated. "Therefore, as a condition of your heart bind and continued survival in Assiah, you are to teach Okumura Rin how to control and master his flames so that they can be used against Satan." When she opened her mouth to protest they added "failure to comply with this condition will result in your immediate exorcism." They disbanded the meeting and sent them away.

Back in Japan, Astarte stood and stared at Rin who glared back. "I don't need your help." He snarled. "Yeah, 'cause the last display of your control of the flames was really inspiring." Astarte snapped back. He was about to retort when she held up her claw. "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do but we've got no choice. If I don't help you learn to control your flames, I'll be exorcised. If you don't gain control of your flames, you could end up killing those you care about. So like it or not, we have to work together in order to survive. Now, are you going to accept my help or not?" He looked away as she held out her claw. "Fine." He sighed, taking her claw and shaking it. "Good, we'll start tomorrow. You'd better be ready, my annoying little brother."

* * *

_Phew, finally. Yes, an unusually short chapter but really all I needed for this was the heart bind to be reinstated and the condition of Astarte having to teach Rin how to control his flames. Next story will be up soon I'm just coming up with a title for it. Hopefully, something that won't have the word "Angel" in the title, I'm sick of looking at that word in titles of my stories. Anywho, until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author._


End file.
